


What Happened?

by Memento__Mori



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Enthusiastic, Feels, Other, Silence, Tags May Change, appreciation, simple, still waters run deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: "What happened here?" thundered the voice of a teacher.The playground was, at first glance, an absolute wreck.Children had gathered in small groups at its sides, none daring to venture onto the surface. A few hid behind others, cowering and unsure.This was no ordinary recess.
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	What Happened?

"I asked what happened!"

The adult's voice was as disconcerting to some as the event itself.

The youngest members of Ouran Academy remained quiet, though several sets of eyes came to rest on their gangly peer, the disheveled Morinozuka Takashi. 

The scene was unlikely. The usually pristine playground with its roundabout, balls, hoops and skipping ropes, was an inexplicable mess, especially given that the children who would usually be happily occupied on its perfectly maintained surface were still and silent. Morinozuka was the only child left on the playground proper. 

Toys had been dropped and left where they lay. 

Morinozuka appeared much the same, as if dropped from a great height, he half-sat, half-sprawled in the far left portion of the field, dusty, dazed and quite alone.

One pink-skirted girl, half hidden by a group of friends, sniffled.

"I will not ask again." The voice had an edge to it that the children knew too well. If an answer did not come quickly, they would all be punished, and worse, their parents would be given statements of their disobedience. Still, the small group of elite children were uncomfortably silent.

A sparrow bolted from a nearby bush, claiming the sky.

Startled out of wordless confusion, a small boy stepped forward. His eyes followed the others to his classmate, who, while the same age, towered a foot taller, had they been standing side by side. As it was, the brave young man about to speak felt oddly older and taller.

There was only one way to explain the quiet chaos that was the play-area. The young boy stood up straight and hoped his words could convey what the teacher demanded to know.

"Mori was happy, Sir."

___________

After that, Morinozuka Takashi meditated while other children his age played.  
His usually quiet demeanor became a second skin.  
There were no other outbursts of unbridled happiness to send his skittish classmates running in all directions.

Eventually, he became so still during playtime that on a good day, a sparrow would perch on his shoulder.

Mori knew better than to look at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> To absent friends, and to the ones nearer by.


End file.
